Love and Family
by Ay Amagiri
Summary: Kisah cinta, persahabatan dan keluarga. Uchiha dan Namikaze sudah bersahabat sejak dulu, mereka di kenal hebat dalam segala bidang, tapi payah dalam hal cinta? Duhh gk pinter bikin summary, mending baca dulu ajaaa yaaa..


**Disclaimer by**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

 **Genre :** Family, friendship, romance(kayanya), humor garing.

 **Warning :** AU, OOC, garing, typo kanan kiri, gk rame, ngebosenin, dll

 **Pair :** Masih dipikirkan. Kira kira siapa yaaa??

.

.

.

.

Kekonyolan dua keluarga

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah rumah yang kelewat megah terdapat sebuah keluarga yang beranggotakan 5 orang, yaitu Uchiha Fugaku, Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Itachi, dan Uchiha Sasuke. Mereka sedang mengobrol santai di ruang keluarga.

"Shisui, bagaimana hari pertama di kelas barumu?" Tanya Mikoto sambil duduk di sebelah sang suami, Uchiha Fugaku.

"Mmm...sebenarnya sih baik baik saja jika aku tidak sekelas lagi dengan si saori saos tiram." Ucap Shisui sambil memonyongkan bibirnya.

Fugaku menahan tawa saat melihat bibir super monyong beriler milik anak sulungnya itu. Itachi yang melihat sang tousan sedang menahan tawa dengan tenaga spiderman pun langsung tertawa geli. Pasalnya pipi sang tousan terlihat seperti bakpau yang siap meledak.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, Itachi?" Tanya Fugaku sambil mendengus sebal dan menahan tawa saat mengingat bibir monyong Shisui.

"Hahaha, bukan apa - apa tousan. Tadi aku melihat cicak yang sedang berciuman." Jawab Itachi sambil menahan tawanya.

Mereka pun tertawa bersama saat mendengar jawaban konyol Itachi. Sasukelah yang tertawa paling kencang sampai mulutnya terbuka lebar dan iler mengalir dari sisi bibirnya, tak lupa dengan secuil kulit cabe yang nyelap di gigi depannya. Para uchiha pun *kecuali sasuke* hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria melihat hal itu.

"Nah Shisui, siapa saos tiram yang kau maksud itu hm?" Tanya Mikoto sambil memjat pelipis mengingat kelakuan anak bungsunya tadi, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan si bocah merah namikaze yang BERWAJAH SO CUTE alias SASORI, ANAK PERTAMA DARI NAMIKAZE MINATO DAN NAMIKAZE KHUSINA, DAN KAKAK DARI BANCES BERNAMA NAMIKAZE DEIDARA DAN DUREN BERNAMA NAMIKAZE NARUTO!" Jawab Shisui dengan semangat yang berkobar - kobar tak lupa meteor meteor yang mendarat di wajah para uchiha lain.

"OMG! Please dech Shisui-nii jangan menodai wajah tamvan ku ini dengan iler bau jengkol mu!" Ucap Sasuke tak kalah semangat dengan kuah nemplok sana sini.

"Astaga! Demi keriput Itachi! Kalian telah menistakan wajah super duper ruper luper xuper zuper tamvuan keceh badai maksimal ini dengan iler - iler yang amat sangat bau busuk!" Teriak Fugaku histeris dengan iler yang muncrat dari mulutnya dan mulut yang berbusa.

"What?! Tousan ini itu tanda lahir bukan keriput!" Ucap Itachi sambil melayangkan deathglare pada tousannya.

Fugaku yang tak mau kalah pun ikut melayangkan deathglare super kecehnya. Melihat kejadian itu Shisui langsung lari menghampiri tousan dan otoutonya sambil membawa papan bertuliskan 'Stage 1', tidak lupa memakai bikini sekseh di acara perang deathglare terkece dadakan ini, Sasuke sedang menjadi cewek seksi yang menyemangati tousannya, sedangkan Mikoto hanya bisa memijat pelipisnya sambil membatin.

' _Kami-sama Mengapa aku mempunyai keluarga nista seperti ini'_ Batin Mikoto miris.

.

.

.

.

~Skip saja keluarga uchiha nista itu~

.

.

.

Lain keluarga, lain kegilaan bukan?

Di sebuah rumah megah dengan cat yang di dominasi warna kuning itu terdapat satu keluarga, sepasang suami istri dengan ketiga putranya. Namikaze Minato, Namikaze Khusina, Namikaze Sasori, Namikaze Deidara, dan Namikaze Naruto, itulah lima ekor makhluk yang menghuni rumah ini. Coba kita sorot bagian ruang makan.

"Hei Saso-chan! Mengapa kau terus memajukan bibirmu? Entar copot lohh." Ucap Khusina sambil menata meja makan.

"Huh kaachan masa aku harus sekelas lagi dengan si duren busuk itu sich, kan sebel! Dan hei bibirku tak akan copot hanya karena aku memajukanya lima centi!" Ucap Sasori sambil merengut dan makin memajukan bibirnya.

"Kalau aku sih seneng sekelas lagi dengan Itachi, soalnya aku bisa nyontek deh kalau belum ngerjain tugas huahaha." Ucap Deidara dengan ingus yang mengalir dari hidungnya tak lupa seringai liciknya.

"Siapa itu duren busuk? Dan hei apa apaan seringai licikmu itu Dei-nii, kau tampak seperti psikopat, dan bisakah kau mengelap ingusmu? Yuck itu menjijikan." Ucap Naruto memasang tampang jijik sambil mengambil kembali permen karet yang tadi ia simpan di bawah meja.

"Saso jangan manyun terus, Kau tak boleh membiasakan menyontek Dei, dan Naru kau jangan memakan makanan yang sudah kau simpan di bawah meja." Ucap Minato sambil geleng geleng kelapa ehh kepala.

"Jadi Saso, siapa itu? Dengarkan nasihat touchan kalian." Ucap Khusina sambil duduk di samping Minato.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Shisui! Anak uchiha yang so hebat itu. Huh menyebalkan." Jawab Sasori sambil menghuapkan nasi ke mulutnya dengan brutal.

"Kau sebal dengannya pasti gara gara kau kalah saat melawannya di pertandingan olah raga kemarin." Celetuk Deidara sambil memakan makanannya dengan tenang.

UHUK UHUK OHO OHO HUK OHO UHUK UHUK

Terdengarlah suara batuk sasori karena keselek biji salak yang tadi ada di makanannya. Nasi yang ada di mulutnya pun metel kemana mana. Beginilah kira kira suara tembakan nasi itu.

Pcyuu pcyu pccyu

"Ahyo chepaht cahrih ahlath phelihnduhngh!" Teriak Minato histeris dengan mulut penuh makanan.

Khusina dengan gesit langsung mambawa katel untuk tameng dan panci untuk pelindung kepalanya. Minato pun tak berbeda jauh dengan Khusina.

"Serang balikkkkk!" Perintah Khusina sambil memasukan nasi kedalam mulutnya dengan brutal.

"Ha'i." Jawab Minato sambil menembakan nasi nasi yang ada di mulutnya ke Sasori. Tak lama kemudian Khusina pun telah selesai mengisi pelurunya dan siap menyerang.

Pcyu pcyu trang trang dururut pcyu trang trang trang oek oek pek dor dor tulalti tulalit telolet om telolet pcyuu

Deidara dan Naruto pun tak mau kalah di perang Namikaza ke tujuh ini. Mereka pun mengisi peluru dan menembakannya ke segala arah.

Pcyuu dar dor dur pcyuu syutt jeder trang trang prang klontang doeng

Begitulah kira kira suara yang bisa kita dengar.

.

.

.

 ** _~TBC_** ~

.

.

.

.

.

.

Haii senpai, perkenalka namaku Ay.

Ay newbie disini. Semoga fict yang Ay buat tidak membosankan *tapi kenyataannya membosankan*

Jadi gimana fict nya?? Pastinya garing...

Mohon saran dan kritiknya yaa senpai senpai...


End file.
